User blog:ZeroTigress/What Should've Happened
The more and more iRO2 patch notes I read, the more and more irritated I am at how the server is being run and managed by both the iRO2 team and the Korean developers. So with that, I've come up with a timeline of how things should've been done if GRAVITY wasn't full of idiots in their rush for a buck. This is meant to illustrate just how rushed RO2's development is and why it is in the broken state it's in now. What should have been 3 years' worth of content has been squished into the span of 1 year in the worst way possible. 'Episode 1: Legend of the Second' '1st Class Jobs' Upon launch, the only job classes that should be available are 1st Classes (Swordsman, Thief, Magician, Archer, and Acolyte). The reason for this is for easier balancing because you're dealing with less character classes. (In addition, I don't feel that we're 1st Class long enough since you're a 1st Class in RO for at least until Level 60.) All Norman players would start out as Novice and then do job change quests to the 1st Classes. Level cap at this point would still be 50. 'Available Towns/Cities' Originally, the towns available UPON LAUNCH were supposed to be Prontera, Payon, Geffen, Morroc, Einbroch, Alberta, and Umbala, but somehow someway those plans were cancelled. What we got instead were: *Prontera (Level 10 zone) *Izlude (Level 20 zone) *Payon (Level 30 zone) *Alberta (Level 40-50 zone) Okay 3 out of 7 (despite the unexpected addition of Izlude) is pretty disappointing. I was hoping to be able to explore the entirety of the Rune-Midgarts Kingdom upon launch at least. (Heck, World of Warcraft had 2 continents available when they launched!) Payon pretty much doesn't count since it's already destroyed. Story-wise, they could've had all 4 of these towns alive and well if they just waited until later to destroy Payon (again). So for the sake of this proposal, let's say all 4 towns were fully fleshed out and available for exploration upon launch and included all town amenities like Kafra storage, auction houses, and Kafra transportation. Story-wise, the kingdom would be in the calm before the storm at this time, but some Freyjanity stuff will still happen. 'Stats' Looking back at my stat reevaluating thread on iRO2, I've changed my stance on a number of things. Here's what I now think each stat should be responsible for: *'STR = Strength' **Physical attack (ATK) *'AGI = Agility' **Attack speed (ASPD) **Dodge (FLEE) *'VIT = Vitality' **HP growth **HP regeneration **Defense (DEF) **Magic Defense (MDEF) *'INT = Intelligence' **Magic attack (MATK) **SP growth **SP regeneration **Elemental resistance *'WIS = Wisdom' **Critical hit rate (CRIT) *'CON = Concentration' **Hit Rate/Accuracy **Cast time I'm still of the opinion that they need to add a 6th stat for proper balancing. Having only 5 stats control a plethora of attributes is very broken. Elemental resistance was moved to the INT stat in order to have WIS be the main CRIT stat instead and I felt it made more sense to have elemental resistance tied to INT than WIS. 'Patches' Every patch note for the next 6 months or so should be nothing but stat and job class balances. PVP arenas in all 4 towns and Colosseum would help in testing each balance patch. 'Episode 2: War of Emperium' Once Job Class and Stat balancing are near perfect, the next update can then be implemented. 'Elements' I want the original elements from RO1 that are based on European elements (earth, water, wind, fire, holy, shadow). RO2's elements (earth, life, sinister, firmament, destruction) make no sense and it's hard to figure out a rhyme or reason to it. (Why is there a sinister and destruction element when they both have similar connotations in meaning??) According to the now dead RO2 Database fansite, monsters originally had RO1 elements assigned to them. I don't know why the developers decided to go full retard on the elements, but I'd much rather have magical elements that are familiar to most MMORPG players than something weird and random in order to differentiate the game from other MMORPGs. War of Emperium (RO2) I'm not a big fan of the new feudal system they implemented for RO2's WoE. Seems like laziness on their part to not add more castles. The WoE castle and the map did not need to be as big as they made them. The battles should be taking place within the castles, not out on the natural map. 'Story Progression' Payon would then be destroyed in this update as Valkyrie-related changes take place throughout the kingdom. (Dimensional Gap) Introduction to Saintess Aione Oakley and her entourage would be delayed until this update for proper story progression. Players would be alerted via a signboard to begin their new questing journey in Bouquet Village. 'Patches' Every patch note for the next 6 months or so should be nothing but more job class balances. Especially with guild mechanics for WoE and the implementation of elements. 'Episode 3: Advent of Valkyrie' Once Job Class balancing is near perfect, the next update can then be implemented. '2nd Class Jobs' I'm a bit torn on how to properly introduce 2nd Classes. In RO1, 2nd Class jobs were released in 2 batches, but for RO2 I kind of want them released all at once in order to start balancing them properly as soon as possible. Level cap should now be increased to 99. 'Alignment & Master Levels' Players would now have access to the Chaos, Order, and Neutral alignment portion of the Khara System. 'Available Towns/Cities' Next set of towns should be enough to progress players to the new level cap. Since the 1-50 content encompasses 4 towns, the 51-99 content should encompass around the same amount. *Geffen (Level 80-99 zone) *Morroc (Level 70 zone) *Jawaii (Level 60 zone) *Umbala (Level 50 zone) Story-wise, players would be "gearing up" for the upcoming battle by becoming 2nd Classes. 'Patches' Every patch note for the next year or so should be nothing but job class balances. 'Episode 4: Rise of the Noels' Once Job Class balancing for both 1st Class and 2nd Class jobs are near perfect, the next update can then be implemented. 'Available Towns/Cities' *Garden of Yggdrasil (Level 10 zone) *Hvergelmir's Fountain (20-30 zone) *Tree of Umbala (30-50 zone) Ideally, Noels should have their own subworld progression (Alfheim) which would send them to Umbala instead of just transitioning to Mt. Mjolnir and following the Norman progression. If you're going to add a new race, put some effort into it instead of just half-assing it by dropping it into the game willy-nilly. 'New Race & Job Classes' Only now when the Norman job classes are balanced should Noels and their job classes be introduced. Story-wise, their race becomes interested by the troubles brewing in Rune-Midgarts and go off to meet Normans. Umbala being implemented in the previous update would set up the story for introducing the Noels (since Umbala is said to be connected to Yggdrasil). 'Patches' Every patch note for the next 6 months or so should be nothing but job class balances. Category:Blog posts